The Goode Truth
by jgbbee
Summary: Cammie, a producer, is forced to have Zach Goode, a vulgar and arrogant man that provides phenomenal ratings on her show. Cam hates Zach. He stands against everything she believes in; however, there's a thin line between love & hate. Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! So I'm putting my other story (What Started out to be a Normal Day) on hiatus because honestly, I'm stuck… Buuutt I have ANOTHER IDEA! This story is heavily inspired by The Ugly Truth (One of my favorite movies XD) Check it out and don't forget to tell me what you think! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gallagher Girls nor The Ugly Truth.**

"Okay! We're rolling in 1, 2, and…"

"Hello, my name is Bex Baxter and we're here tonight with Channel 2 News. Shocking news today, a cat was saved by a runaway monkey but that's coming up later. Grant Newman here will be telling you about last night's Superbowl winners!"

"Bex, the results stunned America. Fans all over the U.S…"

Cammie sighs. Her program is on the verge of getting cut due to low ratings. Hopefully the ratings would be acceptable to her boss, Mr. Solomon. She focuses her attention back to Bex and Grant, who are talking about the new product that supposedly reduce hair loss.

"…scientists say that if you apply the cream to your scalp at an early age, then you are less likely to lose hair when you are older." Bex states.

"Hahahaha…I wish that this thing was invented in 1990!", Grant jokes.

Cammie bangs her head on her panel. Did Grant seriously just crack a joke? That's it. Her program is doomed. She turns to Liz, the technical director and mouths 'cut to commercial in 5'. Moving her microphone towards her mouth, Cammie says, "Bex, Grant, we're cutting to commercial in 5..."

"And we'll be back after these quick announcements!", Bex quips cheerily.

Cammie rubs her temples. In just a minute, Joe Solomon would burst through that door and call Cammie to his office. And just as she predicted, Joe Solomon pokes his head from the door and said, "Cammie, a word please?"

Cammie follows Solomon and closes the door behind her.

"Cammie, you're an amazing producer. There is no doubt behind that but your show is not getting good ratings.", Solomon sighs.

"I know, Joe, but—"

"Cammie, even those Seinfeld reruns got more views than your last show. You need to find something new and fresh ASAP."

"I know, Joe. I'll have something for you tomorrow. I swear."

"Okay. You may leave."

At home, Cammie looks at her blank page. No ideas…yet. She sighs and decides to turn her T.V on for some magical inspirational idea. Her eyes immediately zeroes in to a rugged young man around her age. He had perfectly mussed hair and the greenest eyes that seem to look right through your soul; however, her first impression of him falls apart after hearing the words that came though his mouth.

"Single ladies out there! Wonder why you can't get a guy? Probably because you're fat and ugly. Want to get a guy? Hit the gym! And for God's sake, don't eat burgers and fries all day!"

Cammie gapes at this man. Insults run though her mind faster than a speeding bullet. One word comes to mind that she figures describes him thoroughly. _Manwhore_.

"Men are primal at nature. We're visual creatures that can only get turned on by porn or…", he holds up a picture of a slutty woman wearing skimpy lingerie, "_this_. Just _look_ at this bod! Want a guy? Look like this." He waves the picture at the camera. "Now, I'm sure that I'll have a lot of women who are eager to have a word with me. So call the number below."

Immediately, Cammie dials the number. Normally, she would never do this but this man is irking that she must say something.

"Hello, lovely lady. How are you on this lovely evening? May I hear what you have to say?"

"So you're saying that men are incapable of feeling?"

"Wow… what? No greeting?"

"Answer my question!", Cammie growls.

"Men are animals. We don't feel love. Only lust.", the green-eyed man said bluntly.

"Not true—"

"Really? So tell me about your man."

Cammie rolls her eyes and imagines a tall and handsome man in front of her. Blonde, tan, lean, and muscular. "Well, he likes to drink champagne, he's a doctor, he likes cats and long walks on the beach."

"So he's gay."

"No!" Cammie splutters.

"Well, either this guy is gay or you're a lesbian."

"I have no idea where you get the idea that I'm a lesbian from but this guy I'm talking about is out there."

The dark haired man starts laughing uncontrollably. "Wait wait wait…so this guy _isn't even real_? This is just some hypothetical guy you made up?"

Cammie grinds her teeth together. "He's real! He's out there somewhere!"

"Oh please! You're going to die alone as an old cat lady of you're going to keep looking for this guy."

"Wha—"

"Goodbye!"

Cammie stares at the phone. Never in her life had anyone been so rude to her. Well…she'll never watch his moronic show ever again. And that embarrassing conversation doesn't even matter since she's probably never going to see or talk to the guy again.

Or is she?

**There it is! The first chapter of The Goode Truth.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you everybody who reviewed and put this story on alert/favorite! Here's the next chapter! Cammie FINALLY gets to meet Zach face to face ;)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

When Cammie came to work, she was bombarded by Macey, the station's make-up artist and Bex. "OmifreakingGAWD! Cams, have you _seen_ the new guy?" Bex squeals.

"We have a new guy? Since when? And aren't you with Grant still?" Cammie asks.

"Puh-leaze. Just because I'm in a relationship doesn't mean I can't check out hot guys. Grant's being a big whiner lately anyways." Macey rolls her eyes. "On the other hand, I'm single. And I call dibs on the new guy."

"_New guy?_ Is that what you guys call him? You don't even know his name?" Cam says skeptically.

"Hey. Don't judge. At least we know eye candy when we see some. You haven't had a date since forever. You need a man." Bex exclaims.

"Well, the last blind date you guys set me up with was a disaster."

Macey pursed her lips, "Well, hon, you did a background check on Jim."

"I needed to be sure that he didn't have a criminal background! And his insurance plan was very comprehensive…" Cammie mused.

"Guys? Joe just texted me saying that there's a quick meeting right now." Liz says. "He said that it's very important."

-O-

"Glad everyone could make it." Joe says. "I have a very important update to share with all of you. Just watch this video." Joe Solomon presses play on the remote and everybody turns to the television.

"Hello everybody, I'm here to tell you all about the Goode Truth." A very familiar face pops up on the screen that makes Cammie stiffen and every hair on her body stand up.

"Wonder why you can't get a guy? It's called the Stairmaster! Get on it! Nobody falls in love with you personality!" Every single woman in the room are horrified. Macey paled and hisses out, "That's the new guy I was checking out!"

Joe paused the tape. "Now I know what you're all thinking and I know he's a bit…well, crude… but he's fresh, refreshing, and not afraid to speak his mind. Everybody, say hello to your new guest commentator, Zachary Goode." At that same second, Zach pokes his head inside and says, "Hello everybody!" His eyes immediately caught Cameron's and smirks. "Well, well, well… who is this lovely lady?"

Cammie looks up at him, disgusted at his cocky tone, and said in a haughty voice, "I'm you're producer."

Zach smirks again and says, "I like a woman on top."

Cammie too shocked to say anything, merely gapes at him. Zach smirks again and slides his index finger under her dropped jaw and closed her mouth. "I know, I have that kind of effect on people."

Cammie thinks, "_How the hell can I work with this guy?"_

**Drop me a review and tell me what you think! :D And Happy 4****th**** of July!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you so much for all of the reviews! I love you guys so much! *heart* *heart* (since we can't actually make a heart on FanFic **

Ever since she started working at the television Cammie always came to work with a smile on her face. Now that Zachary Goode started working at the station, Cammie's place was turned upside down. Grant was surprisingly close to Zach right from the minute Zach poked his smirking face through that goddamned door. Despite his vulgarity, many of the women at the station have fallen for him. Apparently, Zachary Goode's "charm" overpowers his lack of manners. Today was the day after Zach's first appearance. The ratings and viewing numbers were to come out today. Outside Joe's office, Cammie paced back and forth anxiously.

"Cam, it's going to be fine." Liz soothed.

"No, Liz. This is NOT GOING TO BE FINE! If my show gets cancelled, which it probably will because a certain FUCKING _moron_ insulted half of the nation's FUCKING population. On _my_ fucking show. Which _I_ am fucking responsible for. I'll lose my show, I'll end up living on the streets, and it's all because some masochistic _pig_ appeared on my show!" Cam exploded.

Liz looked at her sympathetically. "Oh Cam, you don't honestly believe that don't you?"

"I do Liz. I really really do. I'm going to be in my office. I'm a nervous wreck. Can you tell me what the ratings are once you find out?"

"Of course, honey. Remember! Breathe in. Breathe out. Just like we went over with you whenever you start freaking out."

Cammie muttered profanities as she made her way towards her office. As fate might have it a certain somebody with green eyes stepped right in front of her path of destruction.

"Hello, you alluring vixen. Wanna have a quickie in that closet over there? They say having sex with a Goode is good(e) luck." Zach winked.

Cammie shoved him so hard, he crashed into the wall. "Go fuck a monkey!"

Zach looked at Cammie and shouted behind her, "Actually I was planning on fucking you!"


	4. Chapter 4

**I felt bad that the last 2 chapters were incrediably short so here's an uber long one (well, in my opinion anyways) …and without much further ado, here is the next chappie :D **

**Disclaimer: I own NADA.**

Grumbling her way towards her office, Cammie opened her glass office door and sat on her chair. If she loses this job then she would be forced to get a new one at some other shitty station. The show business is tough and she had to slowly crawl her way up to be the producer of Channel 2 News. All of those years…wasted. Cammie rubbed her forehead and and thought, "Aww… _hell_."

- - - - - - - - - -O- - - - - - - - - -

As Liz sat in front of Mr. Solomon's office, she caught Jonas Hastings' eye and immediately blushed. Jonas was her technical partner and for as long as she remembers, Liz has always had a crush on Jonas. To her surprise, Jonas made her way over her and sat down next to her. At this point, Liz was incoherent and dropped the file of papers she was holding. Blushing a bright tomato red, she bent down and muttered her famous "oopsie dasies". Jonas, also flushing, bent down and helped Liz picked up her papers.

Mustering up the courage, Jonas whispered hoarsely, "Are you bust Friday night?"

Liz couldn't believe her ears and without eye contact, squeaked, "What?"

Jonas, now the bright tomato red Liz was a few seconds ago blurted out loudly, "Liz, are you free Friday night?"

Liz, now sweating profusely, looked around for Macey or Bex to coach her through this proposition. Finally accepting that there's no one around in the empty hallway, Liz looked up at Jonas' round eyes and smiled, "Yes." She tried to say it as confidently as she can, like the many times Macey had taught her; however, it came out as a whisper.

Jonas, now grinning from ear to ear, smiled and said shyly, "Great! Can I pick you up at 7?"

Liz smiled slightly and said, "Sounds great. See you then."

Jonas kept grinning, "Great!" and before he can talk himself out of it, pecked Liz on the cheek and sped walked away, only tripping twice in the process.

Liz, still dazed from the conversation, has a silly grin on her face. She stared at the folder in her arms, papers neatly in order and touched the spot where Jonas kissed her cheek.

- - - - - - - - - -O- - - - - - - - - - -

Finally, Solomon's office door opened and Liz started. Solomon looked at her and grinned, "The ratings are here."

Liz rushed towards Solomon and grabbed the piece of paper from his hand. As she read the charts, her eyes became large as saucers. Covering her mouth, Liz whispered, "_Impossible_."

- - - - - - - - - -O- - - - - - - - - -

"Where is Cammie?" Joe asked. "She should know about this fantastic news."

"Cam said that she was going to be in her office. She was kinda stressed about the ratings."

"Ah—I see. Let's make our way to her office right now. I needed to talk to you about something anyways."

As the walk down the hallway, Joe said casually, "Liz, I couldn't help but to overhear your conversation with your co-worker. I really couldn't help it since you were right outside my office but anyways, although I strongly recommend not having romantic relationships with co-workers, I know that I have no real say in it."

"You heard our conversation?" Liz paled.

"Unfortunately, yes. And as your boss, I need to tell you that you must keep your romantic status outside of the work area. I want you to keep things strictly professional here at work. Outside of work, you can do whatever the hell you want. And I'm telling you this, and make sure to pass this message to Mr. Hastings as well, if things do not go well, I still expect you to maintain professionalism and avoid drama. Do you hear me, Ms. Sutton?"

"Yes, sir." By then Liz and Mr. Solomon reached Cammie's office.

It was empty. "Liz, I thought you said Cammie was at her office."

Liz heard some shuffling in Cammie's office closet and sighed, "She is."

Opening the closet door, Solomon and Liz saw Cammie downing a box of chocolate. Turning to Solomon, Liz explained, "Whenever Cam gets stressed out she tends to crave chocolate."

"I obviously couldn't do at my desk because I have a friggen glass _door_. I mean, who _invented_ the glass door? Obviously, that person has _no_ sense of privacy whatsoever. I mean…"

"Calm down Cam", Liz interrupted. "Breathe in. Breathe out. Remember your breathing exercise when you start rambling and cursing."

Joe said, "The ratings are here and it is out_stand_ing. I mean—off the charts! Skyrocketing! We beat the season premiere of _Rumbling_ and that show was supposed to be _huge_. Zach Goode is definitely staying. I swear, he's some good luck charm."

Cammie, frozen with shock, stared at him blankly.

"Congrats, Cam. You're job is now more important than ever!" Joe walked out and right before he left completely, he shouted, "There's going to be a celebration party tomorrow after work. Everyone's invited. You, of course, need to come since you're the producer.

When Joe finally left, Cammie snapped her head at Liz and said, "How is this possible?" Zachary Goode. _Zachary Goode._ He who embodies the very essence of wrongness. How is it that he produced ratings unheard of to Channel 2 News? _How?_ Is it because of his good looks? It's almost impossible not to think that he's good-looking in some way. _How? How? How?_ After Liz excused herself, Cammie played Zach's first filming at the station. She replayed it over and over again, trying to find out what made this obnoxious man so damn _appealing_ to the viewers. _Replay. Replay. Replay._ It's now 10 and Cammie is still rewatching the tape.

_How is this possible?_

**Some Jonas/Liz love for you. I find that they don't get enough attention on FanFic :( And I just adoooree NERD LOVE **


	5. Chapter 5

**Just came home from work. I feel like shit. What do I do? Write a FanFiction! Yayayayayayayaayyy!**

**Discaimer: I. OWN. NOTHING.**

The day before the office party, Macey dragged everyone to the mall for "necessities". The first stop was dresses. Macey picked out a boutique that was bought by her father, Mayor McHenry. Macey burst the doors open and shouted out, "Yvonne, DRESSES!" A mid-aged woman with graying brown hair looked up, startled.

"Ms. McHenry! I had no idea you were coming! You did not call like you usually do."

"Sorry Yvonne. This is a last minute emergency", turning to Bex, Cammie, and Liz, she ordered, "Okay. Liz first since she needs two dresses. One for her date with Jonas and one for the party. You and you", Macey said, pointing at Bex and Cammie, "Sit. Liz, come with me."

Macey and Liz walked to the petite section of the boutique. "Liz, for the party, I see you in…", Macey scanned through the racks of dresses and picked out a dress. "This. Try this one. I swear on my mother's life, it's the one."

Liz looked at it dubiously. "Are you sure? It looks a little skimpy, I mean.."

"TRY IT ON NOW!" Macey screeched at her. Liz's eyes widen and she scurried to the dressing room.

A few minutes later, after a few thumps and "oopsie daisies", Liz stumbled out and Macey nodded approvingly. The periwinkle dress was in a babydoll style. The neck was square and in the back, the dress scooped down low, exposing Liz's delicate shoulders. The dress ended mid-thigh, lace peeking out from the edges.

Liz blushed when the mouths of Bex and Cammie dropped. Macey smirked, "Perfect. Now for your date's dress." After a few nos, Liz and Macey finally agreed on a simple floral dress. According to Macey, florals are in and Liz thought that the dress is very cute.

Macey smiled approvingly and pointed at Bex. "You. Stand." Bex glared at Macey's bossy tone but obligingly stood up.

Macey looked Bex up and down. "I see you in gold. And white. Lets see what I can find…I want you to embody an Egyptian goddess." Moments later, Macey held up a bundle of thin veils and silk. "Try this. This dress is the one."

Bex stared at the wrappings of cloth dubiously and said, "How the bloody hell am I supposed to get in that?"

Macey just rolled her eyes and pushed aside the curtain of the dressing room for Bex. "You'll manage."

A few minutes later (Bex had a bit trouble getting into her dress), Bex appeared from the dressing room. The dress was cut in that fashion of ancient Egyptians. The sleeveless dress ended just above her kneecaps. The bodice was tight and was consisted of many thin layers of silk and veil and the straps were thin translucent pieces of chiffon. The empire waist dress pure white, with the exception of the golden braided belt just below her breasts and the gold trimmings. The skirt of the dress flowed out, strips of thin chiffon and silk billowing with every step Bex took. Bex twirled and gushed, "Ohh, Macey! I love it so much!"

Macey turned to Cammie with a malicious look and said, "Cammie, come here."

Cammie gulped. _Oh no._

**Sorry it's so short! Like I said earlier, I feel like crap XD**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, in the last chapter, nothing really interesting happened. In this chapter however… ;)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything…except my plush pillow XD**

Macey beckoned Cammie to stand. Cammie sighed and walked towards Macey.

Hours past and Cammie's hair was now mussed up from trying on all of the different dresses Macey threw at her. Finally, exhausted, Cammie plopped down the couch and said, "Macey, I'm tired and I want to go home."

"Stop acting like a child! I'll have you know that I have _never_ failed to find a flattering outfit for _anybody_ and you, of all people, will not be the first!" With that, Macey, with her newly found determination, attacked a rack in a corner and after a few minutes, she announced, "Cammie, your dress awaits you."

Cammie looked up and walked towards Macey. Macey said, "This is it Cams. I swear to you, this is the last dress you will have to try on today." Cammie rolled her eyes and walked into the dressing room.

When Cammie came out, Liz clasped her hands together and Bex let out a whistle. Cammie blushed. The empire waist dress was a pale blue that matched her eyes. Around the round neckline were dark blue and clear jewels studded upon the rims. The dress accentuated every curve of Cammie's body and ended mid-thigh, showing off her long and tan legs.

Macey said, "What did I tell you? Now let's go. I'm tired and I need my beauty sleep."

- - - - - - - - - -O- - - - - - - - - -

_**(One day earlier- Sorry for the confusing time skip!) **_

Zach sighed; it was painful to hear Jonas talk about Liz. It was obvious that he wants her. Jonas just doesn't have the guts to tell her.

"I mean, Liz is so amazing. She can fix anything… and she's really sweet too. She's not bossy like Macey and Bex and she's not controlling like Cammie…she's...perfect."

Zach gave Jonas a weird look. "Jonas, you sound like a girl. A lovesick, teenage girl. Snap out of it and stop being so whipped. You want Liz? Here's how you get her. Ask her on a date."

"I-I-Just like that? I mean, what should I say before asking the question? I mean, how should I act? This is so much more complicated then learning how to insert a double wire into the main tube around the camera lens."

Zach rolled his eyes. "Jonas, you're acting like you're proposing to Liz, not asking her to a date. Act cool and casual. Nobody likes a sweaty nervous guy in front of them."

Jonas took out a notepad from his back pocket. "Okay, Zach. Educate me on 'How to Ask a Girl on a Date'. Please… I'm begging you. I really like Liz and I don't want to mess things up with her."

Zach sighed. This guy was on his hands and knees for his expertise. "Okay Jonas, first things first. Step one…" Zach looked Jonas directly in the eye. "Grow some balls."

Jonas looked muddled. "I'm afraid I don't understand, Zach. The correct term is _testicles _and I already have testicles."

Zach started to get irritated. "Then start acting like you have some." he snapped.

_God. This guy needs major adjustments._

Luckily for Zach, Grant happened to walk by. "Hey broskis! What's cooking?" The truth is, Zach and Grant go way back. Since diapers, really. It was actually Grant who suggested Zach to Solomon.

"Grant, the man, you have arrived in the right time! I'm teaching Jonas here how to get a date with Liz."

Grant furrowed his brows. "Liz? The nerdy chick?"

Jonas glared at him, "Liz is not a 'nerdy chick'. She is perfection."

Zach staged whispered to Grant, "He's whipped."

Grant shook his head at Jonas and said, "Sorry broski."

Jonas stared at Grant with disbelief. "Are you serious? You're calling _me_ whipped? You're the one begging for a date with Bex every day!"

Zach nodded. "Sorry to say this, Grant, but you're Bex's bitch. Hell, I saw you giving her a foot massage after filming and that was on my first day."

Grant turned red, "Dude! You were sworn to privacy! Remember?"

"Oops… sorry."

- - - - - - - - - -O- - - - - - - - - -

_**Day of the office party **_

Zach was getting ready for the office party when he heard a knock on his door. Sighing, he walked towards the door and opened it. To his surprise (which is rare) he saw his cousin standing there, grinning a silly grin with a large suitcase.

"Hey Zach! Aunt Cass said that I could crash at your place until the plumbing in my house is fixed!"

Zach scratched his head. His mom hadn't called in months. The last email she sent last week only talked about a book club and how indoor plumbing was…_ohhhhh_. His mom probably sent the email before she was done typing. Typical. Sighing, Zach opened the door wider and said, "C'mon, Nick. You can stay in the extra room."

Nick pushed past Zach and said, "Sweet crib."

Smirking, Zach said, "I know. To the ladies, it's the second best thing about me. First being my looks, of course."

Nick smirked and high0fived Zach. "So, what are we doin' today, cuz?"

"Shit, I have this office party to go to."

"No worries, man. I'll tag along. I gotta approve your co-workers. If you know what I mean." Lick waggled his eyebrows.

Zach smirked again and said, "Whatever man. One rule when you're staying at my place tough; if you get into a girl's pants, don't do it at my place. My place is where _I_ get laid. Not _you_. Got it?

"Don't worry, we'll probably just bang-it-like-there's-no-tomorrow in my car or some fucked up place."

"Right. Get dressed. We have 15 minutes."

**Guess who Nick's gonna see at the parttaaayy? I think it's quite obvious but seriously… humor me ;) The long awaited party is in the next chapter! So… review? It makes me happy and update faster :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Why haiii theerree! Just wanna thank everybody for reviewing! I woke up with 15 emails all from FanFiction! It made me squeal with joy XD But seriously, thank you so so much :)**

**Disclaimer: I own Nick No-Last-Name. Haaa! (I'll have to think up of a last name for Nick though :P**

Cammie stirred the straw in her drink. If one more intern comes up and hits on her one more time, she will personally strangle herself. Liz was in the corner with Jonas and Cammie was forced to listen to Macey and Bex argue about some sort of face mask. Cammie sighed. _This was going to be a long night._

- - - - - - - - - -O- - - - - - - - - -

Zach and Nick arrived at the office party. Solomon had rented a little place and it was no club. There was a DJ that was in his midforties playing Madonna's 'Material Girl'. There were kid's party streamers and _apple cider_. No alcohol. Just apple cider. An old guy (who was the camera man, Zach remembers) was doing the sprinkler on the tiny dance floor. Basically, it was just your ordinary lame office party.

Nick snorted, "Wow. I've been here for 10 seconds and I can already say this and mean it. This party BLOWS."

Zach nodded, "I couldn't agree more, cuz." He glanced around for a dirty blonde head. He didn't know why but Cammie is intriguing. For one thing, she didn't throw herself at his feet when she first met him. Zach wondered why. Was he losing his charm? _Naahh….impossible._ But still, he had to make sure. Ditching Nick for a moment, he approached Tina, a reporter on the celebrity scoops section of the news.

"Hey Tina, you look gorgeous today." Zach said suavely, flashing his Colgate-worthy teeth.

Tina looked at him and her eyes popped out as if she couldn't believe he was talking to her. After a second, he face smoothed out and she leaned towards him, pushing up her big boobs and purred, "Hey Zachy. You look dashing yourself." That was all it took to prove that Zachary Goode _still got it_.

"Thanks. Gotta go. Bye." With a smirk, he walked away from a confused and disappointed Tina. Heading straight towards Nick, he saw that Nick was leaning against the wall with a girl on him. _Damn._ Nick already got a girl. Suddenly, he spotted Cammie. Sitting alone. _Perfect._

Zach walked up towards her booth and slid in next to her. In a low voice, he whispered in her ear, "You look a little lonely. Want some company?"

Cammie looked at him with a shocked expression and croaked out "You…"

Zach smirked, "Yes, me. I know. I leave you speechless."

Cammie glared at him and scooted away from him. "Go away. I'd rather be alone then be with you."

Zach faked mocked hurt and said, "Oh, Camster. Don't say that. You don't really mean it."

"I do and don't call me _Camster_."

Zach rolled his eyes, "Well I need a nickname for you."

"Why? Is Cammie to hard to pronounce for you?" Cammie sneered.

"No—wait… is that a Gallagher Cocktail?"

"Yeah… why?"

"Who the hell still drinks that shit?"

Cammie glared at him "Well, me. And it's good."

"It's a pink fruity sorry-for-an-excuse alcoholic beverage. Wait. Alcohol. Where the hell did you get that?"

Cammie rolled her eyes. This guy would do anything for girls and booze. "There was a bar here but then the bartender had to leave for some emergency so it was shut down."

"Fuck. So, Gallagher Girl…"

"What did you just call me?" Cammie interrupted him.

"I called you Galllagher Girl…"

"You named me after a fucking drink?"

Zach shrugged, "Well you're the only one I know of that still drinks that shitty little fruit juice."

Cammie glared at him, "You _bastard_. You mother—"

"Hey Cammie! Hey Zach!"

Cammie and Zach simultaneously turned their heads towards Bex and Grant. Bex and Grant made their way towards Zach and Cammie's booth.

Bex said, "We're going home now so don't worry about me kay, Cam? And don't forget to tell Mace and Liz." Grant just had this silly grin on his face. It was obvious that he's getting laid tonight.

Cammie looked at Zach again when Grant and Bex stumbled away. "What?" she snapped.

Zach smirked. "Nothing, I just didn't realize you can look halfway decent when you actually tried."

"Well, here's a condom."

Zach half grinned, half smirked. "Is this what I think it means?"

" No. I figured since you're acting like a dick, you might as well dress like one too."

_Burn._

**Yes, Gallagher Cocktail is a real drink. I googled a recipe for it XD**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ughh… finally managed to update.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing… booooo**

Cammie walked back to her apartment alone. It was late. Bex and Grant went home together, Macey was still sucking that guys face, and Liz went home early claiming that she was tired. Zach refused to leave her alone and insisted on pestering her the whole entire night. For a second there, Cammie thought he might be interested in her but the minute she left, Zach was already charming his way into Courtney Bauer's pants. Courtney was the station's weather girl. She was on the dimmer side when intelligence was concerned. The only reason why she got the job was because of her breast size. As Cammie climbed the stairs in the death traps Macey called "stilettos", tripped and stumbled down the stairs. In her heels. She went crashing down and almost knocked down a poor guy picking up his mail.

"Woah there! Are you alright, miss?"

Cammie looked up. The guy wasn't much older than she was. He had one of those classically handsome and clean face, brown hair that was neither too short or too long, and brown eyes that could just melt a young girl's heart. The guy offered his hand and said, "Here, let me help you."

"Err…" Cammie muttered intelligently. "I'm fine. Thanks." As Cammie tried to stand up, she wince at the pain that flashed though her legs.

"Oh! You're hurt. Here. My apartment's close by." And with that, he swept her up, bridal style, and climbed up the stairs. Cammie couldn't help but breathe in his cologne. It smelled nice. No. more than nice. _Intoxicating._

"Here we are." Cammie noticed that his apartment was across from hers. Fate's a bitch. She had made a fool of herself in front of a hot guy and now he's living across from her? _Fuck!_ As he set her down carefully on the sofa, Cammie noticed, some unpacked boxes and said, "You just moved here?"

The guy smiled and Cammie couldn't help but notice that his eyes crinkle up when he smiled. "Yup. My names Josh Abrams."

"I-I'm Cammie. Cammie Morgan. I live across the hall."

"Awesome! I'm glad I know someone here. Now lets take a look at your ankles." Josh twisted her ankles slightly, making Cammie wince in pain. Josh banded up her ankles and feet and said, "I'm a podiatrist." When he saw Cammie's blank stare, he clarified, "Foot doctor."

"Oh! Great! Thank you so much for helping me with my legs."

"No problem. Here I'll walk you back to your apartment." Josh smiled and reached towards his back pocket. He pulled out a card. "Here's my business card. Just call me if your ankles are acting up again."

Cammie stared at the card. "T-Thanks, Josh", she stuttered. "I guess we'll be seeing each other a lot huh?"

Josh smiled back. _Damn he has nice teeth_. Cammie thought. "Right. See you later, neighbor."

"See ya…" Cammie whispered as she closed her door. '_I just met the perfect guy.'_ she thought. She danced a little happy dance despite her injured ankle and stubbed her toe in the process.

"OWW! …motherfucker! Holyy shitt! Damnn that hurts…fuuuuuuuucckkk!" Cammie screamed. She collapsed on her couch cradling her foot.

Suddenly, there was urgent knocking on her door. "Cammie? Are you alright?" It was Josh. _Oh God. Just kill me now. Pleaaase!_ Cammie managed to suck up her damaged pride and opened the door.

Josh looked concerned. "Cammie? Are you alright? I heard screaming from your apartment."

Cammie flushed and muttered, "It's nothing, Josh, I just…err… stubbed my toe."

Surprisingly, Josh didn't burst into peals of laughter as she expected. Instead, he just smiled and said, "Oh. Try to be more careful from now on."

Cammie laughed weakly. "Haha… I'll try…"

"Okay. As long as you're fine. I'll be heading back now." Josh turned back to his room. Cammie started to close her door, berated herself.

"Oh and Cammie?" Cammie turned around to find Josh looking back at her.

With a smile, he said, "You have quite a mouth there."

Cammie smiled weakly. When she finally closed the door, Cammie banged her head against the wall. "Whyy!" She moaned. _The perfect guy comes along and I ruined my chances with him. He thinks I'm a clutzy, cursing freak that can't walk in heels. Whyyy?_

- - - - - - - - - -O- - - - - - - - - -

**Ohhh snap. Josh Abrams is IN THE HOUSE!**

**Review and tell me what you think :D **


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry guys. It's been months, I know. School's been suffocating me :( Senior year dudes… senior year…**

**I also want to thank jelywi for getting me to write this. I read over my story and reviews and I got so inspired to write another chapter. Winter break is almost here and hopefully, I can get out some more chapters! Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own a thing**

'_Josh. Josh Abrams. Cammie Abrams. Cameron Abrams. Cameron Anne Morgan-Abrams. Has a nice ring to it_' Cammie mused. With just 30 minutes with him, Cammie can tell that he was everything she wanted in a guy. Charming. Polite. Preppy. Everything Zach Goode is not. Wait. Why did Zach suddenly come up? Cammie shook her head.

There was a knock on her door and Cammie lifted her head up. _Well speak of the devil…_ There was Zachary Goode in all of his smirking glory. "Hey Gallagher Girl, why so lonely? Hung over from your Gallagher drink?"

"No, Mr. Goode. Unlike you, I actually spend some of my time doing something productive."

"Ouch. Why so cruel?" Zach said playfully as he sat down in a chair across from her. "Are you flirting with me?"

Cammie sniffed "Don't be ridiculous. As a matter a fact, I met someone last night. Josh. Josh Abrams."

Zach rubbed his chin. "Josh? Sounds like a sissy name."

"Why in the world are you so immature? I have no idea why you got the job. Your methods don't even work. It's a bunch of bull."

Zach's eyes snapped at Cammie intensely. "You really don't think that my ways are valid, Gallagher Girl? I'll prove them to you. I guarantee that you'll have this Josh guy wrapped around your finger once I'm done coaching you."

Cammie raised her eyebrow. This was intriguing. "And if you fail?"

Zach leaned back on his chair with his hands behind his head. "I'll quit" he said casually.

"You're that confident?"

"Absolutely. Do we have a deal?" Zach asked evilly.

Cammie looked at him more a minute. "Deal."

- - - - - - - - - -O- - - - - - - - - -

Grant, Bex, and Macey all stared at Zach and Cammie from afar. Bex murmured, "They look like they're having a really intense conversation?"

Grant, taking a bit from his Subway spluttered, "I think they're in loovee."

Macey rolled her eyes. "Don't talk with your mouth full. Did your mother ever teach manners? I swear, it's like you are raised by wolves. Bex, good luck with him. He's a mess." Her eyes focused on Zach and Cammie again. "Well, you can tell that they're really into each other. Even though neither of them will admit it."

Grant laughed. "Zach and Cammie? Dude. They rip at each other's throats every chance they get. You're going crazy, Mace."

Macey ignored Grant and kept staring at Zach and Cammie intently.

- - - - - - - - - -O- - - - - - - - - -

"Okay." Zach said. "Call him."

Cammie's eyes widen. "Call who?"

"Santa Claus. You know who!"

Cammie rolled her eyes. "But I don't have his phone number" she said.

Zach smirked and his green eyes sparkled mischievously. "That's why you look him up. Google is your best friend." And with that, Zach turned Cammie's laptop to face him and started to google Josh Abrams and Roseville.  
>Smiling with triumph, Zach slid the laptop towards Cammie, pointed to himself and said, "Genius".<p>

For a moment, Cammie just stared at the screen in shock. Josh's face smiled at her from the screen from his personal website. It said: "_Dr. Joshua Abrams: PHD in podiatry"_ Below that title was the phone number and address of his personal office.

Still smirking, Zach said "Go on. Call him."

**Merry Christmas everybody! I'll try to update soon!**


	10. Chapter 10

**What is this? An update? AHHHHHH!**

**Hey guys! :) Now that finals are over and must of my competitions are over, I can now BE FREE! YAAAAH! I know I promised an update sooner but… yeah. Life happened ;) Hopefully I'll be able to update more often!**

**Disclaimer: From this point on, this disclaimer will be in effect for the rest of the story: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING!**

Cammie's eyes widen. "No! I am not going to call him Zach! That's stalkerish and creepy!"

Zach rolled his eyes and said, "For once in your life Gallagher Girl, do something reckless and irresponsible!"

Cammie huffed, "No. Looking up someone's number is beyond insane. I don't see why we need to do this."

Zach rolled his eyes and said, "Come on. You're going to do this and that's that."

"No. No. No-No-No-No NO!" Cammie shook her head adamantly. "No. NO. I am not some creep. You know, Zach, sometimes you go too far and then you create these insane plans that end up making me seem like a creep..." While Cammie was ranting on, Zach started dialing on the phone and asked the receptionist if he could talk to Dr. Abrahms. Smirking, Zach tossed the phone towards Cammie.

"And I don't think that you have any true respect or consideration for any human being besides yourself…OH!" Surprised, Cammie caught the phone and her mouth fell open.

"No. I am not talking to him, Zachary Goode", she snapped and with that, she tossed the phone back at Zach. Zach just smirked, pressed 'speakerphone' and tossed the phone right back.

"Zach, I mean it. Stop-"

"Hello? This is Dr, Joshua Abrahms, how may I help you?" and with that, Cammie started to panic. Covering the mouthpiece o the phone, Cammie shout-whispered at Zach "What do I do? I am never going to forgive you for this."

Zach whispered back, "Just say that this is Cammie and ask him out."

Cammie raised her eyebrows. "Are you insane? This makes me sound like a stalker!"

Zach said, "The less you care about what other people think about you, the more outgoing you're going to be. Just ask him out. If he likes you enough from the night before, he'll say yes."

Sighing, Cammie said, "Clearly, you're insane." Throughout Zach and Cammie's conversation, there were distinct and muffled 'hellos' from the phone.

Mustering up her confidence, Cammie uncovered her hand from the speakerphone and said, "Hey Josh this is Cammie. You know, from last night? Your neighbor that got a sprained ankle?"

"Oh hey! How's that ankle going? Are you alright?" Josh sounded genuinely worried; it made Cammie melt.

"Oh…no. Everything's fine. Actually, the reason why I'm calling is... umm… I was just wondering if you were free tomorrow. Maybe we can go to this brand new art gallery that is opening up and maybe after that, we can have brunch and…"

"Actually, Cammie, um… I'm not really done unpacking yet so… don't get me wrong, your plan sounds great but…" the phone line went dead.

Cammie looked at the phone. "Hello?" she asked,

Meanwhile, Zach was listening in on the conversation the whole time and he disconnected the cord.

Cammie glared at Zach. "What did you do that for? I was asking him out for a date, just like you said."

Zach rolled his eyes. "Can't you see? He was going to reject you."

Cammie crossed her arms. "What? No he wasn't. Didn't you hear? He was just busy. He just moved in."

"Sure. He was just making a lame excuse; we both know that. You're just not going to admit it." Zach said, crossing his arms.

Cammie sniffed, "Well it was completely rude to just hang up."

Zach smirked and said, "Well believe me, he's going to call back in 3… 2…1…"

"RING RING RING!" Cammie's head snapped towards Zach and her mouth dropped.

"How in the world did you do that?"

Smirking mysteriously, Zach pointed to himself and said, "Magic."

Cammie rolled her eyes and said, "So do I pick it up?"

"Yeah but instead of saying 'Hey Jimmy', say 'Hey Frank'"

Cammie narrowed her eyes and snapped, "His name is Josh not Jimmy"

Leaning back on his chair, Zach said, "Tomato, tomata. Pick up the phone, Gallagher Girl."

Cammie straighten up in her chair, picked up the phone, and said, "Hey Frank!"

The other line was silent for a while. "Er… Cammie? This is Josh Abrahms. You know, from last night?"

"Oh! Sorry! I must've gotten you confused with another guy I just talked to…" Zach slapped his forehead at Cammie's obvious awkwardness.

"Oh. Well, no worries. Well I'm here to talk about…" Zach wrote down 'say I'll be right back' on a piece of paper and pushed it towards Cammie.

"Um… Josh? I'll be right back. I need to take care of something." Cammie threw Zach a dirty glance. She then pressed the hold button and snapped crossly, "What now?"

"Just wait and relax. If he's still on the phone in—" Zach looked at his watch. "—let's say 3 minutes, and then you may have a chance with him."

"What? That's crazy! You are crazy, Zachary Goode."

"Don't call me crazy, Gallagher Girl. It's insulting." Zach said lazily. This battering went on; if anybody walked in the conversation right now, they would've thought that Zach and Cammie was a married couple.

"Don't call me Gallagher Girl. It's insulting. You're ideas are ridiculous! They are not just ridiculous, your plans are also insane and they will never ever work!"

Zach shrugged and said, "Let's see what you say after I'm done with you…"

Cammie narrowed her eyes and said suspiciously, "What do you mean 'after I'm done with you'?"

Zach leaned forward and placed his elbows on Cammie's desk. With heavy-lidded eyes that ran up and down Cammie's body, he said, "We'll just need some adjustments that's all"

Cammie swallowed. Hard. In the steadiest voice she can muster, she said, "Well I'm not changing anything about me." _Damn. His eyes are not making me sound convincing. _

Zach smirked and suddenly, the spell was broken. "How about I take you out on a shopping trip?", he said, twirling Cammie's pen around his finger.

Cammie opened her mouth to retort something back but Zach help up a finger and looked at his phone. "It's been over three minutes."

Camie perked up and said, "So do I get to talk to Josh?"

"Nope", Zach said, popping the 'p'. "You're going to hang up" and with that, Zach hung the phone up.

Cammie threw her pen at Zach. "You're an ass."

"Are you calling me a butt or a donkey, Gallagher Girl?" This comment was followed by a couple more pens thrown by Cammie.


End file.
